


rushing towards the dawn

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences done for 1fandom on Livejournal; includes various characters, spoilers for the whole series, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rushing towards the dawn

**01—walk.**  
  
The more she walks with him the more at peace she finds herself, and suddenly that distant dream seems like a reality within her reach.  
  
 **02—beauty.**  
  
Of course it’s _that_ doll that catches his eye first, but he can’t help but stare; if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Shiki was out of the hospital and posing as a doll now.  
  
 **03—catch.**  
  
It’s tossed so casually, like a trinket and nothing more, but Mikiya understands what this key means; the job of protecting Shiki has been passed on to him.  
  
 **04—speak.**  
  
He’s never felt much reason to have control of the body, but being able to hang out and talk with this ordinary yet somehow-special classmate of his—it makes SHIKI pretty happy somehow.  
  
 **05—lack.**  
  
And maybe he lacks the power to kill this bastard, lacks the power to even make a difference, but if Tomoe Enjou is fated to die he’s going to die trying.  
  
 **06—mine.**  
  
He parades her head around in the way one would parade a trophy, as if there’s no way to better describe that this victory is absolutely his.  
  
 **07—laugh.**  
  
Ouji’s laughter rings loud and clear throughout the building, echoing with madness, but Azaka holds still and readies her glove; there’s no need to worry.  
  
 **08—while.**  
  
She doesn’t take even ten minutes to decide upon her course of action; this kind of ending for Kirie Fujou had been coming for a long while now.  
  
 **09—youth.**  
  
It’s the days of her childhood that she doesn’t remember well, her most precious moments with her brother—the starry sky, the winter air, all but ghosts of her past, yearning to be remembered.  
  
 **10—stay.**  
  
If she could she would will the boy to keep coming to the hospital— _stay, stay, stay_ —like a prayer almost; like a curse.  
  
 **11—fill.**  
  
He eats until his stomach groans in protest, until his so-called meals force their way out in the form of vomit, but still it is not enough, _never_ enough.  
  
 **12—distraction.**  
  
Mana is always pestering him for something, whether it’s a story or a new assignment, almost enough to make Kamekura wonder if distracting him is her official job.  
  
 **13—fear.**  
  
If Azaka fears anything it is fading into background of average, regular people, and she will do absolutely anything to avoid that.  
  
 **14—crash.**  
  
They’re swerving down the streets at some ungodly speed, and as Mikiya chances a glance at Touko, he can only think of one thing: he’s learning how to drive himself.  
  
 **15—look.**  
  
It’s an eternal search, this looking for memories, but even if it is inherently futile, God’s Word can think of no other way to spend his life—to search for eternity.  
  
 **16—begin.**  
  
Maybe if he had realized sooner, realized what exactly it meant to kill someone, this could have all been avoided—but it’s too late to regret, and the moment the brick collides with his victim’s head is the start of a monster.  
  
 **17—second.**  
  
The severed hair slips right out of her fingers, drifting into the past behind her, and Shiki decides right then: this will be her second life.  
  
 **18—violet.**  
  
She learns that all things look the same when they’re dead, especially with these eyes; the shriveled up petals of flowers look no different than a corpse.  
  
 **19—candy.**  
  
After the strawberry ice cream, Mikiya tries buying all sorts of sweets for Shiki—candy, cakes, you name it—and though he never sees her actually eat it, he never sees her throw it away either…  
  
 **20—nothing.**  
  
She spends her life living in nothing and everything, a tiny piece of it yet the whole thing all at once; an existence that was never meant to be, she supposes, and not even the troubles of her own “soul” can move her heart from apathy.  
  
 **21—familiar.**  
  
Sure her sister destroyed her first familiar, but what of it—leaving that out in the open always made taking out her other suitcase a fun surprise.  
  
 **22—show.**  
  
If Shiki was asked, the most troublesome thing about the Reien Academy incident was that the knife she had gone to the trouble of stealing and had meant to put on display in her collection was sullied with some annoying guy’s blood.  
  
 **23—day.**  
  
Whenever the weather is clear outside, Mikiya finds himself tempted to throw a “you’re wasting a beautiful day, Shiki,” but sitting together like this in her apartment is far lovelier than any weather.  
  
 **24—ask.**  
  
“What is it that you seek?” Touko asks, recites like an old and practiced line, and with how Araya responds it’s almost as if they’d prepared just for this day.  
  
 **25—think.**  
  
As the world spins around him and his own hand begins to look like a distant mirage, Mikiya wonders if actually taking the drugs was really a good idea.  
  
 **26—hair.**  
  
The woman talks of her hair as if something appreciate having been left untouched by the tumors in her body, but in reality Kirie hates it just as much; all her hair sits heavy on her head, as if to chain her to the hospital even further.  
  
 **27—home.**  
  
She can’t go home, she can’t go home—is there anywhere she can go that would accept a killer?  
  
 **28—loud.**  
  
The cracking and breaking of bones are painfully loud, not to mention the agonized screaming, but in the dead silence that surrounds them Fujino continues to smile unknowingly.  
  
 **29—travel.**  
  
There are places to go, sights to see, and as comfortable as this little corner of the city is, Touko finds that it’s time to set foot outside her shop permanently.  
  
 **30—damage.**  
  
A laugh almost escapes Enjou’s lips as he cauterizes his rotting arm; what’s a limb or two when you’re already just a brain in a jar?  
  
 **31—strength.**  
  
He’s sure of it now, he’s so absolutely sure; power only comes to those who are special, and looking at the half-eaten corpses before him, Lio knows that he is special as well.  
  
 **32—together.**  
  
They were always the two, side-by-side and metaphorically hand-in-hand, fifteen years of never even knowing what it meant to be “alone”—and now, here she is with no one but herself.  
  
 **33—push.**  
  
If this was a story and he was a hero, all it would take is “one final push, one more step, just reaching a little further” and his goal would finally be in his hands; but this is no tale to be recorded, and he is nothing but a fading existence, an existence who can’t even have one desire fulfilled.  
  
 **34—safe.**  
  
If there was ever a thing Cornelius Alba did not care for it was his own safety—at the very least, Araya could not help but think this as he watched the other man spew those cursed words in his hysteria.  
  
 **35—private.**  
  
‘It’s always raining when there’s something with him,’ Shiki realizes, recalling the far-off memories of songs and a deadly chase through the night; but now she lies alone, with only the soft patter of the rain and a dismembered corpse for her company as she contemplates what life without him will be.  
  
 **36—light.**  
  
The art of ignition forms itself in a myriad of color and light for Azaka, and she finds herself proud of it; surely this display of color was more beautiful than whatever ghastly form Shiki’s hand-wrought death looked like!  
  
 **37—big.**  
  
When Tomoe was a child, it always puzzled him—how could such a tiny little key protect something like a house (not to mention the people inside)?  
  
 **38—want.**  
  
Of course it hurts to get run over, but as he floats in the air and waits for gravity to work its magic, SHIKI thinks it’s worth it if he gets to keep dreaming.  
  
 **39—law.**  
  
There are no rules or laws when it comes to killers, only set boundaries you either decide to cross or don’t.  
  
 **40—canine.**  
  
She calls him a dog, but he’s so much _more_ than that, a numerous collection of beasts all crawling through his flesh and waiting for the chance of a meal.  
  
 **41—truth.**  
  
Whether it’s the actual truth or not Misaya Ouji has long stopped caring; her truth will be the one that prevails, and Kaori’s name will not be smeared.  
  
 **42—smoke.**  
  
The cigarette that’s dangling from her fingers is just as easily turned into a tool for her craft, and the smoke that lingers is easily blown away by the fire that’s now incinerating a heart not too far from her.  
  
 **43—order.**  
  
So here he sits—his magus-in-training little sister arguing with the murderous love of his life as his eccentric virtuoso i.e. weirdo of a boss watches on with a snicker—wondering what on earth ever happened to his normal life.  
  
 **44—feel.**  
  
Sometimes she lies awake just to remember, a spectator watching a movie made of memories, in some attempt to become the person—people?—she once was, to move past the feeling of disconnection.  
  
 **45—finish.**  
  
These murders started because of her somehow, of that much she’s sure, and Shiki was always one to finish what she started.  
  
 **46—through.**  
  
It’s only when the knife has gone right through her heart that Kirie realizes what it’s like to be alive; and she wakes up longing for it again.  
  
 **47—race.**  
  
Competing against another runner was what used to get his blood pumping, but fighting against fate or whatever you call this messed up experiment is an even better replacement.  
  
 **48—need.**  
  
Mikiya’s never really asked for much in life, just passing from one thing to the next like any other person, but if there’s anything he’s ever wanted it’s just one very simple, very obvious thing—her happiness.  
  
 **49—splash.**  
  
After the first incident Fujino makes sure to be careful of when she kills someone; there won’t always be rain to help wash off the blood.  
  
 **50—thrill.**  
  
Shiki used to find the thrill of living in the feel of her knife piercing another’s flesh, the sight of her own blood—now, all she needs is his hand in hers, and she's as happy as can be.


End file.
